Ibu
by blue teapord
Summary: Ichigo mengutuk dirinya dan ulang tahunnya atas kematian ayah dan ibunya. Karena kebaikan "Sang Salju", Ichigo dan Masaki-ibunya dipertemukan kembali. Meski hanya dalam suara. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Inspired: Spiritual © G and K**

Belakangan ini Karakura dipenuhi oleh banyak iblis. Banyak iblis memangsa manusia. Beribu-ribu orang termakan jiwanya. Beribu-ribu orang memohon pertolongan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolong orang-orang itu.

**Masaki POV**

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 15 Juli, hari ulang tahun anakku yang ke-5, Ichigo. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya pergi bermain di taman Karakura, tapi sebelumnya aku harus menjemputnya.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah ke arah dojo, tempat di mana Ichigo berlatih bela diri. Aku senang Ichigo tidak menolak saat aku menyuruhnya untuk berlatih karate. Kulihat langit yang menampakkan kegelapannya. "Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan," pikirku.

Kupercepat langkahku untuk sampai di tujuan. "Ichigo, kau itu bagaimana, sih? Begitu saja kalah! Kau terlalu lemah untuk jadi laki-laki!" Saat sesampainya di sana, kulihat ada gadis kecil yang berambut pendek sedang memaki Ichigo sampai-sampai Ichigo kecil-ku menangis.

Aku menghampiri Ichigo kecilku, "Ichigo," aku mengelus rambut oranye-nya lembut. Ia menghapus air mata-nya ketika ia tahu bahwa air mata itu tak boleh ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Ibu," ia memelukku erat.

"Eh, dasar manja!" ejek gadis kecil itu.

"Sudah-sudah, Tatsuki jangan terlalu keras, ya, pada Ichigo," ucapku.

"I-Iya, maaf bibi," Tatsuki mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan menjabat tangan anakku.

"Maaf, ya, Ichigo," kata Tatsuki seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Ya, baiklah," Ichigo menyambut tangan Tatsuki dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya, Tatsuki," pamit Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, ya," ucapku padanya. Tatsuki adalah teman Ichigo di dojo tempat mereka berlatih. Ichigo memang anak yang cengeng dibandingkan dengan Tatsuki yang perempuan.

Saat kami pulang, ternyata rintik hujan turun dari langit. Aku mengambil payungku di tas kecil yang kubawa. Untung saja, aku selalu membawa jaket Ichigo di tasku. Kukenakan jaket itu pada tubuh kecil yang kusayangi itu.

"Ibu…" Ichigo mendesah pelan, aku hanya memberikan senyuman-ku padanya.

"Sudah, tak apa, ayo!" ajakku. Kupikir lebih baik kutunda saja ke taman Karakura-nya. Habis, sudah terlanjur hujan, sih.

Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Tapi ketika tiba di sungai Karakura, Ichigo memaksaku untuk tinggal sebentar di sana. "Ayo, bu, sebentar saja! Aku rindu tempat ini."

Aku menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan anakku. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya."

Ichigo sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke sungai itu, kulihat dari kejauhan ada anak perempuan juga di sungai itu. Kupercepat langkahku. Dengan jelas, kulihat anak perempuan itu berubah menjadi iblis yang buruk rupa. Ia melilit tubuh Ichigo dengan lidah panjangnya. "Ichigo!" teriakku serta menjatuhkan payung hitam yang kubawa.

**Ichigo POV**

"Ayo, bu, sebentar saja! Aku rindu tempat ini," aku mengajak ibu untuk ke sungai. Tadinya kupikir ibu tak mengizinkanku untuk ke sungai itu, mungkin karena hujan.

Tapi akhirnya ibuku yang cantik mengizinkan aku pergi ke sana. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya," pinta ibu padaku.

Aku melangkah lebih dekat ke arah sungai itu, sedikit kaget, saat aku melihat ada perempuan yang menangis di pinggiran sungai. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu respon uluran tanganku. Tapi, ketika aku membalas uluran tangannya. Ia berubah menjadi… entah apa, aku tak tahu ia berbentuk apa. Yang pasti bentuknya begitu buruk.

Samar, kudengar ibu berteriak dan mendekatiku. Aku menangis, "Ibu, tolong aku!" pintaku. Ibu kini begitu dekat denganku dan makhluk itu. Ibu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menolongku.

Kugapai tangan lembut ibu, tapi makhluk itu menghalaunya. "Ibu!" aku berteriak. Perih, saatku melihat ibuku menangis. Ibu berusaha lebih keras untuk menolongku dari makhluk buruk itu.

Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, dapat! Kini aku menggenggam tangan ibuku dengan erat. Ibu menarikku dari makhluk itu. Aku pun terlepas dari lilitan makhluk aneh itu. Tapi, kabut tebal menutup semuanya. Saat kabut itu menghilang, kulihat samar-samar ada jasad di sampingku. "Ibu!" aku menangis. Sakit, saat aku tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk bagiku.

"Ibu bangun!" kucoba berkali-kali untuk membuatnya sadar, tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. "Ini semua salahku!" aku mengutuk diriku yang terpaku di tepi sungai.

"Ibu pergi," aku terus menangis meratapi kepergian ibuku.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Yuzu, Karin, dan ayah?" aku menatap jasad ibuku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Aku membunuh ibuku, itulah yang kusanggah semenjak itu.

**20 tahun kemudian**

"Rukia, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya pria berambut oranye pada wanita mungil di dekapnya.

"Emh, kau mau mengetesku, ya?" Rukia menoleh ke arah pria itu, "Ichigo… kau dan keluarga-mu adalah hidupku. Aku sudah menganggap keluargamu sebagai keluargaku. Jadi, jangan kau kira aku tak peduli."

Ichigo tersenyum ketika hal itu terlontar dari mulut mungil, tunangannya. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, karena sore ini, kita, Yuzu, dan Karin akan ke makam ayah dan ibuku," Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia lalu memeluknya lagi.

','

**Rukia POV**

Hari ini tanggal 15 Juli, hari ulang tahun Ichigo, tunanganku. Sudah rutinitas keluarga Kurosaki merayakan hari ulang tahun Ichigo sebagai hari kehilangan orang tua mereka, bibi Masaki dan paman Isshin.

Pada mulanya Masaki, ibu Ichigo yang meninggal dunia karena dibunuh pada masa Karakura dipenuhi oleh iblis. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi belakangan aku mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Semua itu karena di dunia ini, juga ada dunia lain yang mempunyai batas. Tapi terkadang batas itu bisa ditembus.

Dan Isshin, ayah Ichigo menyusul istrinya. Ia meninggal dunia pada saat Ichigo berulang tahun yang ke-25, pada saat Ichigo sudah menjadi seorang polisi. Isshin meninggal karena menolong Ichigo yang terluka parah sehabis tertembak oleh musuhnya. Isshin tertembak oleh lawan Ichigo pada saat ia mengobati luka Ichigo.

Dua kejadian itu telah menyempurnakan penderitaan keluarga Kurosaki, terutama Ichigo. Kedua orang tua-nya mati karena pernah menolongnya. Dan aku datang, mewarnai hidup Ichigo. Mewarnai hidup keluarga Kurosaki.

"Rukia, cepatlah!" kudengar suara yang kukenal berteriak di bawah.

"Ya, sebentar lagi," kupercepat langkahku, tak lupa kubawa jaket ungu bercorak salju, yang diberikan Ichigo padaku.

Aku melangkah di mana kakiku menuntun tubuh ini ke sumber suara. "Kau itu lama sekali," komentarnya.

Aku tak memperdulikan Ichigo, habis dia cerewet, sih. "Yuzu, Karin, ayo pergi! Kalau kakak kalian masih tetap berceloteh seperti itu, lebih baik kita tinggal saja."

Akhirnya kami pun berangkat ke makam paman dan bibi. Kami ke tempat itu hanya berjalan saja, karena tempat itu dekat dari rumah Ichigo. Selama perjalanan ke makam, kulihat Yuzu dan Karin sangat senang, tapi tidak untuk Ichigo. Ia memberikan tatapan menyedihkan. 'Semoga, hari ini, Ichigo bukan lagi Ichigo sang pembunuh. Tapi menjadi Ichigo sang mentari pagi,' umpatku dalam hati.

','

**Normal POV**

"Masaki, kau tak apa?" tanya perempuan yang berpenampilan serba putih pada Masaki.

"Tidak apa, Dewi," jawab Masaki.

"Kau tahu peraturannya 'kan?" tanya perempuan itu kembali.

Masaki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ketika kita sudah mati, kita harus melupakan hal-hal yang menyangkut kehidupan manusia di bumi."

Perempuan serba putih itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada Masaki. "Dan sekarang, tepat dua puluh tahun kau tinggal di Komunitas Roh. Kau juga tahu artinya 'kan?"

Masaki menatap wanita itu. "Ya, di kala tahun ke-20, roh yang tinggal di sini akan dibersihkan. Dewa dan Dewi yang bertugas akan menghapus ingatan dari roh tersebut. Agar roh itu suci dan bisa terlahir kembali."

Perempuan itu tersenyum menatap Masaki. "Kau benar, dan beruntungnya engkau," seru wanita yang dipanggil 'Dewi' tersebut.

"Beruntung?" Masaki memicingkan matanya.

"Beruntung, karena kau adalah roh yang sedikit melakukan dosa dan pintar. Mungkin," tukasnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Masaki bingung. Wanita yang disebut 'Dewi' itu terdiam sejenak.

"Karena yang bertugas kali ini adalah aku. Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan, sebelum ingatan-mu dihapus."

Masaki tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. "Benarkah?" tanya Masaki. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Dewi. Terima kasih… Dewi Shirayuki. Cerita tentang kebaikanmu selembut salju, itu memang benar adanya," ucap Masaki menunduk.

"Ini berkatmu juga," kata Shirayuki.

','

"Ibu, ayah, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang selalu merepotkan kalian. Merepotkan kak Ichi, Karin, dan kini aku merepotkan Rukia. Maafkan aku," Yuzu menangis ketika ia menatap nisan ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Kau tak merepotkan, kok," ujar Karin.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin, kau tidak merepotkan kami, Yuzu." Yuzu melangkah mundur menjauh dari nisan orang tua-nya. Ia menghapus air mata-nya.

Karin mendekat ke arah nisan tersebut. "Ibu… kau adalah ibu yang paling sempurna. Dan ayah… meski 'terkadang' kau adalah ayah ter-aneh yang kumiliki. Tapi kau adalah ayah yang paling kuat untukku dan yang lainnya. Aku rindu kalian." Karin menjauh dari makam orang tua-nya.

Rukia mengetahui suasana hati Ichigo yang kacau. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Karin dan Yuzu ke taman, dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di makam itu.

Ichigo berdiri mematung. Ia melihat kedua nisan itu nanar. Mengingat masa lalu begitu pahit baginya. Tanpa sadar air mata-nya menetes. Mengutuk dirinya pembunuh. Mengutuk hari kelahirannya.

"Ayah… Ibu… selamanya, aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian. Ayah, sebenarnya dibalik tingkahku yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu. Ibu… maafkan aku, karena aku yang telah membuatmu…" Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya. Dan menangis.

Masaki dan Shirayuki yang sedari tadi melihat semua itu, terdiam. "Aku yang membunuhmu, bu. Aku yang menyebabkan kalian mati. Selamanya, aku takkan memaafkan diriku. Aku…" ucap Ichigo.

Masaki tak tahan menahan tangisnya, ia berniat mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Tapi tangan putih Shirayuki mencegahnya. Masaki menatap Dewi kebaikan itu, seolah memohon. Shirayuki hanya menggeleng.

"Apa aku pantas mendapatkan maaf-mu? Apa pantas? Setelah kalian pergi, bahkan aku tak berubah. Tetap menjadi Ichigo yang cengeng. Tetap menjadi Ichigo yang lemah. Apa aku pantas?"

Ichigo menatap nisan kedua orang tua-nya lekat-lekat. "Aku mencintai kalian…"

"Dan kami juga mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sangat mencintaimu," ucap Rukia, ia melangkahkan kakinya, lebih dekat dengan Ichigo. Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo sambil menatap kedua nisan tersebut. Ia melihat cincin perak di jari manis kirinya, cincin tunangannya.

Rukia menyeka air mata Ichigo. Mengelus pipi Ichigo lembut. "Siapa yang bilang kau cengeng? Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakannya. Tangis-mu ini, membuktikan betapa kuatnya dirimu. Buktinya, sekarang kau bisa menjaga orang-orang yang kau sayangi 'kan?"

Rukia mencoba mengungkit kembali masa lalu Ichigo. "Kau ingat, saat Karin nyaris tertabrak mobil, karena ia main bola di jalanan? Kau yang menyelamatkannya." Ichigo tertegun.

"Kau ingat, saat Yuzu hampir mati karena gas di dapur bocor? Kau juga menyelamatkannya," ingat Rukia. Masaki yang mendengar hal itu dari kejauhan hanya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau ingat, saat kau menjadi polisi, kau lah yang menyelamatkanku dari perampok yang telah membunuh kedua kakakku?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Saat itu… kukira aku akan menyusul kak Hisana dan kak Byakuya. Tapi karena kau, aku bisa hidup. Sampai kini, aku di sampingmu. Menyayangi dan mencintaimu, serta keluargamu." Ichigo meringis mendengarnya.

"Dan kau ingat, saat kau menyelamatkan chappy milikku dari tangan Ririn?" ucap Rukia cemberut. Rukia masih kesal pada Ririn yang mau mengambil boneka _chappy_-nya.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas. 'Dasar kekanak-kanakan! Kupikir ia sudah melupakannya, ternyata ia memang lebih menyayangi chappy-nya daripada diriku. Sial sekali!'

"Pergilah Masaki! Temui anakmu. Tapi ingat, kau hanya bisa bicara padanya. Kau tak bisa memperlihatkan wujud-mu. Itu sudah janjiku pada Raja, sudah peraturannya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Shirayuki.

Masaki menyeka air mata-nya. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Dewi Shirayuki." Masaki dengan mudah melangkahkan kakinya yang melayang.

"Ichigo, kau tak bersalah. Mati itu sudah takdir ibu. Kau kuat, nak. Kau yang terkuat. Dan berhentilah mengutuk dirimu. Kami menyayangimu, Ichigo. Sangat menyayangimu dan yang lainnya. Dan jagalah adik dan wanita di sampingmu, untuk ibu."

Ichigo mendengar suara ibunya. "Terimakasih, bu," ucap Ichigo. "Eh? Kau bicara pada siapa?" tanya Rukia yang tak mendengarnya. "Pada ibuku. Sudahlah, ayo, pulang! Hari ini, aku teraktir ke Istana Chappy. Bagaimana, mau?" Rukia mengangguk, tersenyum ceria.

Masaki kini tersenyum lega, karena ia bisa meluruskan masalah Ichigo dan mengobati kerinduannya selama ini. "Sudah, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Tugasku sudah selesai. Mereka sudah pulang, kita juga harus pulang. Ayo!" Shirayuki membuka batas antara dunia nyata dengan Komunitas Roh.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

Ichigo memandang makam kedua orang tua-nya dari kejauhan. "Terimakasih, bu. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya," Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia sambil menggendong Yuzu yang tertidur kelelahan. Dan Karin menggandeng tangan Rukia.

'Kali ini kau benar-benar menjadi Ichigo sang mentari pagi,' pikir Rukia.

','

Ibu

Maaf bila dosa terlalu menggunung

Maaf bila diriku selalu menyakitimu

Hanya kata maaf untukmu

Seribu terima kasih tak cukup bagimu

Ibu

Engkau selamanya di hati ini

Kelembutan sikapmu bagai salju murni

Turun dari langit 'tuk berikan kasih sayang

Mati pun aku mau untukmu

','

**Selesai**

* * *

Di Belakang Plot

_-[plot]_

Masaki-Shirayuki

"Action!" penulis memberi pengarahan untuk pengambilan plot pertama.

Shirayuki berusaha untuk ingat apa yang ada di naskah. "Beruntung, karena kau adalah roh yang sedikit melakukan dosa dan pintar. Mungkin," tukasnya.

Masaki memicingkan matanya. "Tunggu, jadi maksud lo, gue bego, gitu? Kaya lo pinter aja. Sial banget!"

"Cut! Masaki, itu bagian dari naskah," omel penulis.

"Aih, jadi dari naskah toh. Maap, dah," ucap Masaki tersenyum polos.

_-[plot]_

Shirayuki-Masaki

"Action!"

Masaki kini tersenyum lega, karena ia bisa meluruskan masalah Ichigo dan mengobati kerinduannya selama ini.

Shirayuki mengambil ancang-ancang. "Sudah, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Tugasku sudah selesai. Mereka sudah pulang, kita juga harus pulang. Ayo!" Shirayuki membuka batas antara dunia nyata dengan Komunitas Roh.

"Penulis, perasaan, gua kayaknya kagak suka banget ama Masaki," Shirayuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Penulis tampaknya sudah begitu stress. "Cut! Grr… Itu bukan bagian dari naskah, Shirayuki!"

_-[plot]_

Ichigo-Rukia

"Take 24, action!"

Ichigo terlalu malu untuk memeluk wanita sedekat itu. 'Tapi, demi honor,' pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Rukia, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya pria berambut oranye pada wanita mungil di dekapnya.

Deg… Deg… Deg…

'Perasaan apa ini? Gila, masa gue kena cinta lokasi. Pasti nanti dapet gossip dari infotainment, dah. Belom lagi, pembaca ngarepin gue pacaran beneran ama Rukia. Ah, sial!' Ichigo termenung, sampai lupa dialog berikutnya.

"Cut! Ichigo, muka lo ngapa jadi merah?" umpat penulis kesal.

"Eng… Ini, gara-gara blush-on yang kelebihan. Soalnya, tadi gue dipakein blush-on ama Yumichika," ucap Ichigo gugup plus takut.

Byakuya sudah amat geram, melihat adegan peluk-memeluk itu. "Ichigo, yang bener dong. Enak banget lo, meluk-meluk ade gue, ampe dua puluh empat kali. Awas aja, 'take' lagi. Pulang-pulang, bonyok lo!"


End file.
